User talk:Swg66
Tsu'Tey Hi Swg66, please stop deleting the information about the family of Tsu'Tey. He is the brother of Neytiri. He became the leader after Eytukan died, you can also see the CCH Pounder interview. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 16:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :But in an interview with CCH Pounder (Mo'at) she says that Tsu'Tey is her son. Hmm... I'm really confused now :S I'll research, but lets leave as if he was a part of the family until I can confirm it. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 21:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've seen the movie. Well, if you're very sure, you can change them back. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 17:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know you are not trying to insult me, don't worry ;) But yes, its one of the best movies ever, although they never set very clear the role of Tsu'Tey. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 22:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! Finally no more confussions :) Thanks for letting me know. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Awkey He is a Minor Secondary Character, but he should not be deleted, as more pages we have about characters, the better. In the navigation box that is in the bottom of all the pages, Awkey is on the minor secondary characters, along with Sean Fike and Lyle Wainfleet. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 14:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :But this is an Encyclopedia, it will grow with the help of other users. You can go to great pages like Harry Potter Wiki, where there is a page for even minor minor characters. We should create all the articles possible to regard information. And if an article doesn't have enough information, it is called a stub. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::We will leave the article until more information is released. I have changed the article to make it more accurate, but it is still an stub. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) articals that need work there are two articals on the weapon GAU-19, also the artical "Clan Leader" needs modifactions, it has misinformation and seems like it's been said before.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 03:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for informing, but maybe we should protect the page if the vandalism persists, as unregistered contributors are very useful. I've blocked user IP 122.148.155.221, as he is the only vandal yet. Please let me now if vandalism persists, and I'll protect the page. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 15:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks! Merry christmas to you too! --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) something interesting Hey, I recieved an email from a NY based reporter interested in NY avatar fans, She asked me for others that love avatar. If you are interested, send an email to osidewak@aol.com, tell her I sent you. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 17:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Swg66. It's me! Hope to see you 'round soon as I explore new Wikis. 02:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Hey Hi Swg66. It's me! Hope to see you 'round soon as I explore new Wikis. 02:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior The star wars guru cometh Been a while man, IRC is alright, still there if you want to hop in. here is an easy way in if you don't have/don't want to use Mirc anymore. I took a break from the wiki for a bit too, mine was just shorter than yours. Glad to have you back. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 20:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT- pasted the wrong thing in there, to anyone who saw it :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) SWG come to OCF chat sometime before 4:00PM or after 7:00PM